Sledding Trip
by Lissa Roxford
Summary: The plan was an innocent, fun night of sledding with friends. When Naraku goes after Kagome, though, who will stop him? AU- characters are in high school. KagomexSesshomaru
1. C1 The Invitation

**Chapter One – The Invitation**

"Bye, Mom!" Kagome called before running out the front door to where Sango sat waiting in her car in the driveway. Sango turned down the music when Kagome opened the door. "Kagome, your outfit is so cute!" Kagome was wearing white snow pants, a baby blue jacket and a pink striped scarf. Kagome smiled and returned the compliment. Sango was wearing green snow pants, a white ski jacket and a matching black and grey checkered scarf and hat. It only took minutes to get to Miroku's. They walked in, knowing the guys wouldn't be ready to go yet. At least they were dressed to go sledding. Inuyasha was wearing black snow pants with a red coat and hat while Miroku wore black snow pants, a purple ski coat and a black hat.

Kagome grinned at them, literally bouncing up and down she was so excited. They were waiting for Inuyasha to finish his bowl of-what else- ramen.

"Thank Kami we are going sledding," he said through mouthfuls. "Sesshomaru has been driving me nuts!"

Kagome forgot to be disgusted at the clearly visible half chewed food in his open mouth and gaped at him. "Sesshy's home? He can come with us!"

Inuyasha looked horrified, "No!!!"

But Kagome was already running upstairs, her heart thudding. She had had a crush on Sesshomaru for so long now she couldn't remember when exactly it had started. He was usually standoffish with people but over time it seemed like he was letting the wall down where it came to her. Even Sango had mentioned how he seemed nicer to her than anyone else. Kagome crossed her fingers and hoped as she raised one fist and knocked on his door.

The door opened and she held her breath for a second at the sight of him. He always looked so gorgeous and so put into place. His silver hair hung in silky sheets and his molten gold eyes made her heart stutter. He was at least seven inches taller than her and she tilted her head back to look at his face. Something flickered across his eyes- surprise? pleasure? She let out the breath and grinned broadly at him.

"Hey, Sesshy!"

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched.

She continued, " So, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I are meeting up with a whole bunch of people to go sledding and we were wondering if you wanted to go?"

"This Sesshomaru has no desire to sled."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't start the 'This Sesshomaru" stuff with me." She gave him her best begging face complete with wide, pleading eyes and a slight pout. "Please, Sesshy? C'mon…"

Sesshomaru stared down into her cute pouting face with her bright blue eyes and let out a small sigh. "I will get changed."

Her face lit up and she jumped slightly in excitement. "Awesome!" She skipped downstairs and Sesshomaru watched her go with amused eyes. The little miko was definitely intriguing and very attractive. He couldn't help but become increasingly distracted with thoughts of her. Shutting the door, he changed into his snowboarding outfit, white pants and jacket with a red patterned design along the edges. Technically, being a demon, he didn't have to worry about being dressed warmly in the cold, but he felt occasions called for the appropriate outfits.

Kagome bounced into the living room where Inuyasha sat watching tv. Miroku and Sango were noticeably absent. "He's coming!"

Inuyasha groaned. "Dammit. Do you hate me, Kagome?"

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. It's not that bad," she tried to reason.

He just groaned again.


	2. C2 Off Her Feet

**Chapter Two – Off Her Feet**

Miroku and Sango entered from the direction of the kitchen, walking close together with their heads leaning towards each other. Inuyasha peered over the back of the couch to see what Kagome had let out a low "oh" to. "And what were you two doing?" he asked, lazily with a mischievous look on his face. The couple blushed but Miroku grinned broadly.

"Sleds are all in the van," Miroku said, referring to his van out front. Everyone seemed to get any last minute stuff together and placed their hats back on in preparation of the cold outside. That was when Kagome realized what she had forgotten and groaned, "I left my hat at home."

Sango made a sympathetic noise. "But, Kagome, it's freezing out."

"Yeah, and judging by your 'gracefulness', you could use the extra padding," Inuyasha quipped and then doubled over laughing at his own joke. Kagome threw a pillow at him.

Sesshoumaru, who was halfway down the stairs, turned around and went back to his room. He was at the bottom of the stairs only seconds later with something clutched in his hand. Everyone started to traipse out and Kagome lagged behind, hoping to walk with him. As she neared his spot by the door- everyone else already outside- he held out the object in his hand to her.

"You might need this," he said softly.

Kagome took it curiously and saw he had given her a thick black cap with a small white crescent moon stitched near the brim. She raised her eyes to his, touched by the gesture and whispered, "Thank you," not being able to look away. When she didn't put it on right away, Sesshomaru took it from her hand and slid it onto her head. His hand paused as he smoothed it down, resting on the side of her head. The intensity in his eyes as he looked down at her made her catch her breath. She felt herself take a tiny step towards him but the sound of the van horn broke through the trance she had been in. She looked at the door and then back at him. "Guess we better get going." He nodded, stepping back, and they both exited the house.

Kagome sat on this middle bench with Sango. Miroku drove, Inuyasha had taken the passenger seat, and Sesshomaru sat in the rear bench. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the cap but didn't say anything. The drive consisted mainly of texting people to find out who was already at the hill and asking others if they were even going. Kikyou would be meeting them there, much to Inuyasha's delight. She really was very nice once you broke past the cool façade. They parked at a lot right next to the hill and got out. There were a lot of people already there, and a lot of them they recognized from school. The hill itself was sloped in its height, offering a very high steep ride for daredevils and all the way down to a comfortable, not so high, gentle sloping part. Kagome already which part of the hill she was going for. She was terrified of heights.

Kagome and Sango each grabbed a sled from the back, Sango a large two person sled and Kagome's a circular sled. She was hoping not to have to use that one. The guys all took out their snowboards and, together, they started the trek up the side of the hill. They passed several people they knew and called out greetings but kept going. They spotted Naraku and his group of friends messing around and ignored them. Kagome was concentrating on getting one foot in front of the other and not falling, lagging a little behind everyone else again, but this time not on purpose. Sesshomaru was still behind her.

"Hey, Kagome!" a voice called out and her concentration slipped, as well as her boot. She started to fall with a loud gasp but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and righted her. As she tried to steady herself, he turned his head in the direction of the offending voice and saw Hojo at the bottom of the hill. Sesshomaru bared his teeth and growled slightly at him in warned and Hojo seemed to pale, taking a step back. Satisfied, he turned back to Kagome who was giving him a shaky little smile. "Thanks….I guess I'm not the most coordinated."

"Would you like some assistance, then?" She barely had time to cock her head in question before he scooped her up and dashed them to the top in a matter of seconds. Kagome let out a delighted cry as they passed the others. She had automatically wrapped her arms around him tight which he both enjoyed and scoffed at. As if he would not be able to keep a hold of her. But it did feel rather nice…

He set her down at the top, holding her arms until she had regained her balance. Kagome was laughing, slightly giddy and lightheaded. "I like your way a lot better," she laughed. Sesshomaru cracked a rare smile at her happiness and her grin widened. Inuyasha and the rest of the group came up over the top curve of the hill, Miroku and Sango's breathing labored.

Inuyasha glowered at Sesshomaru. "Show off," he muttered. Sesshomaru smirked at him.

------'----{

(A/N) This is the first Inuyasha fan fic I've ever put on and I really would love if you let me know if you like the story and if you want me to keep updating. I hope you like it! Next chapter includes a twist involving Naraku!! Please review!!


	3. C3 Caught Alone

Hope you guys are liking this story so far! Thanks to Angelofthemoon07 and La Reina x3 for your reviews!! :-D

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapter Three – Caught Alone**

The entire group headed down along the top of the hill to a lower part- the tall slope was nearly completely covered in ice. Sango and Kagome walked side by side, sliding along the icy snow. As soon as they reached a better area where most of the other people had gravitated to, the guys started to strap on their snowboards. Kagome and Sango set down their sleds and Kagome looked hopefully over at Sango. "Wanna ride down together?"

Sango shrugged, "Sure," and Kagome sighed in relief. She got on behind Sango and they inched up to the edge. Kagome took a couple deep breaths and closed her eyes. They were off. They both screamed at the rush of sliding down the hill and, before they knew it, it was over and the sled had slid far across the field in front of the hill. Giggling, they got and headed back to the hill to climb up and go again. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were zipping down the hill, weaving back and both. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were using their demon speed to zip around startled sledders. Kagome and Sango went several more times with no problem and Kagome had nearly forgotten about her fear of heights.

The last trip down, though, was different. Sango was on the back now and her grip slipped as the sled went over a small bump going down the hill and she rolled off the sled, unhurt, onto the snow. Kagome, eyes closed, kept her death grip on the side of the sled and stayed on as it zipped down the hill and across the field. She had just started to relax, thinking the end was coming, when the sled stopped suddenly and she was propelled off of it. She landed hard first on her right knee and then her whole body crashed into the ground. She groaned and turned her head away from the snow. She was just about to pick herself up when she heard it.

A low menacing laugh.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Naraku standing about ten feet from her, his foot cocked against the front of her sled. Appropriately enough, he was dressed entirely in black. Enraged, she got up quickly, ignoring any discomfort. "Naraku! What are you doing! What is your problem?"

Naraku didn't react to her words but simply regarded her. "Miko, are you afraid?"

They were standing at the very edge of the field, an area partially veiled by trees. It was unlikely anyone could see her. She gulped and ignored any quivering there may have been in her stomach. "Of you?" she attempted a snort. "Not a chance."

He inclined his head slightly towards the hill behind them but his strangely colored eyes never left her face. "I haven't seen you go down by yourself or get off your little bunny hill. Is the little Miko afraid of something as pathetic as heights? I bet you couldn't even muster up the courage to go down from the top." He took a step forward as he spoke and she narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not scared! I would if I wanted. Now leave me alone, Naraku!" she ordered and started to march over to get her sled. Naraku's gaze fell on the crescent moon on her cap and he smirked. It would be fun to get some revenge on that smug dog demon.

"We shall see," he murmered and he used his demon speed to rush at her, scoop her up into his arms, pick up the sled with his left hand which was under her knees and reach the top of the highest point of the hill in less than two seconds. Her muffled cries vibrated against his right hand which was wrapped around her shoulders and clamped tightly over her mouth. Kagome's eyes were wide as he threw down the sled and her in it. She stared at him, shocked. She definitely didn't think he would do something like this. Standing over her, he taunted, "Well, go ahead if you aren't afraid, Miko."

Fear flickered in her eyes bur she lifted her chin and looked at him defiantly, "I don't have to prove anything to you."

Naraku smirked. "Truly pathetic." And he lifted one foot to the edge of the sled.


	4. C4 Ready for a Fall

This is by far the longest chapter so far!! Go me!! LOL Hope everyone is liking the story!!

~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U

**Chapter Four – Ready for a Fall**

Sesshomaru slid to a stop in the center of the field and turned slightly to look back at the hill. People were running all over the place either sledding down, walking up, snowboarding like him or simply just hanging out. He spotted Sango at the top of the safe part of the hill but she was looking around like him. He glanced around her and realized that Kagome wasn't there even before he realized that she was who he had been looking for the entire time. Then he heard it. Her shriek. His eyes snapped to the tallest section, the part where no one would go down tonight and saw Naraku standing at the top and Kagome zipping down in a sled.

"Save our mate!" his beast roared.

Sesshomaru froze for a second and his eyes widened….Mate? What? He saw her racing down the icy path and took off towards her.

Kagome held a death grip on the edges of the sled and screamed again. For once, her eyes were wide open and watching as the sled raced atop the sheet of ice. The ground was getting closer and closer and the sled had started to spin around on the sleek surface. Now she did close her eyes. The bottom here was at a sharp angle to the hill and the edge of the sled stuck into the ground and flung her off. Flying through the air, she cringed and waited to hit the ground. In her mind she saw how she must look: arcing over the snow in the air, head getting closer and closer to the hard ground. Suddenly, she was propelled to the side as she was enveloped by something warm and firm. The world shifted and she realized she was still. But she hadn't felt the pain she should have of hitting the ground. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes to see a white jacket directly in front of her and looked up to see Sesshomaru. His eyes were bleeding red and he looked shockingly fierce.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned quietly, her breathing ragged.

His arms tightened around her and he took a deep sniff before seeming to relax somewhat. He was lying on his back, breaking her fall as she was held on top of him. The red began to recede and he looked down at her, cocooned in his arms, to see the confusion and wonder in her eyes. Carefully but swiftly, he shifted her onto the snow and stood, leaving her on the ground, and stood in front of her as he glared at Naraku who had come to the base of the hill to watch them with a look of amusement. Sesshomaru snarled at him. He flexed his claws and the tips began to glow green and his poison dripped onto the snow.

"Naraku," he growled.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku greeted him and his voice, by contrast, sounded pleased. "It seems I misjudged you. Who would have thought you would take a liking to a human? Let alone a miko…." He looked down at Kagome who lay exhausted on the ground behind Sesshomaru. At his words two bright spots flared up on Kagome's cheeks, momentarily from embarrassment at the insinuation and then anger. What gave Naraku the right to treat people like he did? She struggled to stand even as Sesshomaru spoke.

"I would not think you would be so incredibly stupid, Naraku," Sesshomaru said coldly. It was taking an impressive amount of control to keep his voice even. "In the future it would be wise for you to keep away from the girl. If you value living."

Naraku smirked slightly. He knew Sesshomaru was a strong foe to have but it seemed that he had found a way to finally get at him. He intended to use this to his advantage. Right now though he could see Inuyasha running over and Sesshomaru blocked the miko. The night was not a loss, though. If anything it had been extremely satisfying.

"Do not think that your threats intimidate me," he said and then turned on his heel and took off.

Inuyasha arrived a second later. "What happened? What did Naraku do?" he demanded.

Kagome tried to raise herself up again and this time gasped in pain once she was standing and immediately shifted her weight off her right leg. Inuyasha hurried over to her side and held on to her right arm, supporting her up. "Kagome, what happened?" he asked worriedly, looking down at his friend whose face was scrunched in confusion and pain.

She looked like she was trying to figure out what was wrong. She bent her leg slightly and winced. "I think my knee is hurt. I landed on it."

Sesshomaru looked over at that. "Landed on it? You did not hit the ground."

Kagome shook her head, looking up from her leg at him. "No, before. Sango fell off the sled so I was the only one on the sled. It slid to the edge of the woods," she glanced over at the trees," and he stopped the sled with his foot and I flew off and landed on my knee."

Sesshomaru struggled to control his breathing as he looked over at the area she was staring at. How could he have missed this?

Inuyasha was starting to look angry. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed. "Then what did he do, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down. She felt somewhat embarrassed and didn't know why. Luckily, her anger was growing. "He picked me up and took me to the top of the hill and told me to sled down to prove that I wasn't scared. I told him I didn't have anything to prove to him and I wouldn't do it so he pushed me down the hill."

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled in anger at how Naraku had treated her. Having been around the two long enough, the noise didn't scare her. In fact, it relaxed her, knowing that she had them both to protect her.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled. He shook his head. Naraku was an ass in general and had on occasion insulted Kagome when she would stand up to him as he harassed someone. But why do something so extreme out of nowhere? He looked down at her again and his eyes caught on the crescent moon on her cap. His widened eyes caught Sesshomaru's and he glanced back at the cap with a slight growl to show Sesshomaru what he was trying to say.

Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome to see what Inuyasha was trying to communicate and his eyes immediately locked on his cap he had given her. The cap with his symbol on it. His eyes grew cold.

"Hey!" a voice shouted and all three looked over to see Miroku and Sango hurrying over, Sango carrying the forgotten sled in her hand. They were breathing hard as they reached them.

"We saw what happened," Miroku said, his eyes narrowed. "We tried to follow Naraku but he took off."

"Kagome, are you ok?!" Sango exclaimed, looking worried. Kagome gave her a small, shaky smile.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Sesshomaru said to Kagome. Sighing, she nodded. He regarded her, trying to figure out how to get her there. He couldn't carry her comfortably with her legs straight. Then he had an idea. Sesshomaru held out his hand to Sango who handed over the sled automatically. He laid it on the snow and took Kagome from Inuyasha, lowering her slowly onto the sled. She winced slightly once but otherwise felt no pain as he supported her weight. Leaning down already as he set her completely on the sled so that she was sitting with her legs stretched out, he gripped the edges and easily lifted it.

"We'll grab the other sled and the snowboards," Miroku said, referring to him and Sango. "Inuyasha, you wanna tell Kikyo we're going?"

Once they were all back in the van, Miroku drove quickly to the hospital. Sango, in the passenger seat, had called Kagome's mom who would be meeting them there. Inuyasha sat on the first bench by himself, having told Kikyo he would call her later and leaving her with friends. Sesshomaru sat in the corner of the back bench with the sled spanning the rest of the bench. He had an arm wrapped around Kagome as she was having trouble keeping balance over bumps and on corners, not able to lean against the seat. Instead she leaned against Sesshomaru, her cheeks pink but she told herself it was necessary.

Kagome kept thinking about what had happened. Her fury over what Naraku had done was being distracted by thoughts of Sesshomaru. She was so sure that she was about to feel incredible pain as she was flying through the air, but he had plucked her right out of the air and kept her from hitting the ground. She could still remember how his face had looked. So angry and fierce, the look in his eyes guaranteed her safety. She flushed. It wasn't helping that she was enveloped in his warmth. She was all too aware of his large firm chest behind her and his arm wrapped securely around her.

Sesshomaru was also lost in thought. Naraku and him were natural enemies and now Naraku believed that harassing Kagome would be the best way to enrage Sesshomaru. He looked down at Kagome leaning back against him, her hurt leg stretched out in front of her. He would not let Naraku harm her.

~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U

Please REVIEW, everyone!!! I really want to know if you like it and what you think! (P.S. Be nice lol)


	5. C5 Planning

(A/N)- Sorry it has been so long since I have updated but this semester at school has just been horribly horrible. I am currently working on the next chapter. Review!

-`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`* -`*-

**CHAPTER FIVE - Planning**

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he paced Sesshomarus room. They had gotten home about half an hour earlier from the hospital after Kagomes mother had taken her home. The doctors had discovered that her knee was merely strained and would be better with rest, elevation and icing. She would need to be on crutches for at least the next week and then continue wearing a brace. It was good news in that it could have been worse but in his mind it never should have happened at all.

"He only went after her to get to you," Inuyasha said.

"Stating the obvious?" Sesshomaru said, sounding annoyed not at him but at the fact. Kagome wouldnt have been harmed if Naraku had not seen a connection between him and her. He thought about what to do. "Perhaps," he started slowly, "if Naraku no longer believed that he could get to me through her..."

"Go on," Inuyasha said, stopping and looking at him.

Sesshomaru found it difficult to say the words. "If I were to distance myself from her, Naraku might give up on this." He would do it if it would keep her safe.

Inuyasha shook his head immediately. "Thats stupid."

"How so, little brother?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Dont say 'little brother' in that condescending tone of yours. And its stupid because it wont work. Naraku will go after Kagome and if you are distancing yourself from her you wont be around to help her. And believe me, if you dont do anything.." he left the threat open ended.

Sesshomaru glared at him, "Did you think that I would not?"

Inuyasha didnt say anything. He had seen the relationship between his friend and his brother change over the years and he knew that Sesshomaru cared for her, even if the cold bastard wouldnt admit to it. Plus, if he could make him even angrier and direct this anger at Naraku, even better.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look out the window, decidedly not looking at his annoying brother. "I will not distance myself," he finally said a minute later. "Naraku is too persistant once he begins a plan to be swayed, I suppose." And he couldnt chance him cornering her alone. The thought of it alone made his hands curl into fists, his claws digging into his palms.

"So, whats the plan, then?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome was his friend, one of the first people who would be friends with him, a hanyou, after so many people wouldnt.

"We stay close to her and dont let her get in a situation where Naraku can get her," Sesshomaru answered, still staring out the window. He looked down at his right hand which clutched the black cap that Kagome had worn earlier. Shed handed it back to him with a small smile and a thank you at the hospital. Hed wanted to insist that she keep it- he loved to see her wear something of his with his symbol on it. But his guilt that it had been the cap that had caused her injury prevented him from doing so. He tightened his fist around the cap. He would not let it happen again.


	6. C6 Monday Morning

**CHAPTER SIX - Monday Morning**

For what seemed like the millionth time, Kagome stopped dressing to brace herself against the wall, both to balance herself and catch her breath. She stood in Sangos bedroom, trying to get dressed for school with slow progress. The knee brace kept her leg straight, making the task of putting on her knee length denim skirt a near insurmountable task. But she had finally gotten that on and the white tank, over which she had put on a long, form-fitting pink hoodie that had three little monkey sprites on the front. Turning on one leg, her injured leg held straight off the ground at a slight angle, she looked at the mirror to make sure she looked alright.

It was after the doctor had announced her fit to go, after prescribing her with painkillers and anti-inflammatory pills, that she and her mother had realized that there was no way that she could stay at home. She simply could not make it up or down the shrine steps on crutches in the snow. Luckily, Sango had generously offered her a place to stay at home after calling her dad to okay it.

For the most part at the hospital, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been silent, standing against the far wall. Kagome was just touched that they were both there. Inuyasha had been one of her best friends since elementary school and Sesshomaru was becoming more and more special to her, not simply her best friend's older brother anymore. When the doctor had cut her right pant leg off at mid-thigh to examine her knee, both dog demons had glared intently at him, warning the results of any hand lingering or slipping. The poor young doctor had practically been shaking when he had left the room. But Kagome could only grin at the two out of affection.

She had handed Sesshomarus hat back to him, thinking it not right to keep what was his. No matter how much she had wanted to. She had been surprised when he had lowered his gaze to the hat and then up at her with a solemn expression. There had almost seemed to be guilt in his eyes before he took the cap back with a nod.

_There was something about that..._Kagome thought now in her room.

Kagome's mom, Shiori, had thanked them (including Miroku, who had spent most of the time at the hospital hitting on candy stripers in the hallway) for taking care of Kagome before wheeling her out to the car. After a quick stop at the shrine where Shiori went up to pack a bag for Kagome, they reached Sango's where Kagome thankfully could finally lie down.

Even now, even leaning so there was no weight on her sprained knee, her knee was throbbing. She had spent the weekend with her leg propped up with an ice bag on it as she and Sango watched movies and gossiped. She really couldn't have asked for a better person to spend time with when bedridden. Thankfully now the pain pill was slowly kicking in, which, she knew from experience this weekend, made her feel warm and slightly loopy. And 99% pain free (any sudden, jerking movement still hurt).

"Kagome, you almost ready?" Sango asked, peeking her head in the room.

Kagome yawned slightly before nodding. "I just have to find something for my feet."

Sango scrounged up a pair of black flats and helped Kagome put the right one on her injured leg since she couldn't reach her foot. She also helped her into her black coat, something that done alone would have had her hobbling around, trying to balance on one leg. After putting a purple striped cap on to combat the cold, they were ready to go.

By the time they reached school, the pain pill was in full effect and Kagome was actually _happy_ to be going to school. Vicodin put her in a really good mood. She was smiling and bopping her head to the song in her head and Sango was just shaking her head and laughing. Once in a spot, she got out, intending to go around and help Kagome out but she spotted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing by Inuyasha's car a few rows away. She cocked her head in thought- usually the two had little to do with one another but lately they seemed together more than usual. They looked like they had been waiting for something and as soon as Sango had opened her door they had looking over and started walking towards the car. Sango raised a hand in greeting before heading around the front of her car.

Kagome had already had her door open and both her legs hanging out, struggling to get out on her crutches and drag her backpack from the back seat. In the middle of her efforts, she stopped and laughed slightly, leaning against the seat. Grinning at her friends antics, Sango went to her door to help but was beat.

"Having a little trouble there, Gimpy?" Inuyasha teased good naturedly before leaning down and holding her crutches so she could get out. She stopped laughing, grinned broadly at him and tweaked one of his ears.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in surprise, pulling his head back. He looked at Sango for an explanation of Kagome's strange behavior and she shrugged her shoulders. "Pain pills. She's been like this all weekend."

"Hmm, maybe I should call you Dopey then?" he asked. She laughed again. "Come on, lets get you up." He helped her onto her crutches while Sesshomaru opened the back door and retrieved her backpack. Once she was on them, she vaguely registered the cold air on her bare legs before they headed into the building. Inuyasha had stayed next to her after helping her on the crutches and walked on her left. Sango had stepped into line next to him, holding her own backpack, and Sesshomaru walked on her right, holding her bag on one shoulder. Their pace was slower than normal to keep even with Kagome.

Kagome grinned up at him, "Hey, Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but give her a small smile in return. "Hey, yourself. How is your knee feeling?"

Kagome chuckled, enjoying the fluttering in her stomach. "Right now, it doesn't feel anything. When the medicine wears off, though, it hurts like hell," she said frankly.

Once inside the building, they were heading down a hallway when Sango offered to take Kagomes coat and cap to her locker for her so she could get to class and sit down. Immediately after handing over her coat and hat (the coat had required both leaning against the wall and an extra set of hands), they all heard the distinct of a slap and a loud cry of "Hentai!" Sango cursed before taking off down the hallway to find Miroku, still carrying the clothing.

"I'll see you in History, Kagome!" she called back.

A couple seconds later, Inuyasha spotted Kikyo at her locker and turned to Kagome who was breathing slightly hard from the exertion. "I'm gonna head to class with Kikyo. You gonna be OK?" He directed the question at Kagome but looked at Sesshomaru who nodded at him. Kagome, not seeing this exchange, nodded also, "Yeah, Im good."

After saying that he would see them at lunch, he headed off, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone. They continued down the hallway to her first class, Geometry, her hobbling along and him walking gracefully and elegantly as usual. Unnoticed by her, his left hand was trained behind her right elbow, ready to grab her if she slipped (which Kagome often did). They reached her class with no incident and he followed her into the room. She sat at a chair in the back so she could stretch out her leg in the aisle without worrying she might accidentally trip someone walking by. This way she wouldn't have to bend it- the brace made it hard to bend it to begin with but it also hurt to. Sesshomaru set her backpack on the floor next to her and then rested one of his hands on her forearm.

"I will meet you after class to help you to your next if you would like," he proposed, looking at her for an answer.

Kagome's arm tingled where he touched her and she felt her heart race. She couldn't say anything so she just nodded, staring up into his gold eyes. The corners of his mouth lifted and Kagome's face broke out into a warm, happy grin in response. His hand lingered for a second more before he left. Kagome let out the breath she'd been holding and her smile was ridiculously huge.

Hojo sat in the seat in front of her. "Kagome, what happened? Did you tear something? My mother sells this lotion at her store that could help with pain-"

But Kagome was feeling any pain. In fact, she felt like she was floating. She tuned him out and spent the rest of the class period humming and doodling in the margins of her notes, happier than she had been in a long while.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

(A/N) When I was on Vicodin for my sprained ankle, I was in the best mood- I don't think I have ever been nicer to customers at work! LoL I meant to slip this in a previous chapter but I wanted to mention that Sesshomaru and Naraku are seniors while Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are juniors. Thank you and review please!


End file.
